Kingdom Hospital FF
by Laydee-Panda
Summary: This is my first KH fanfic: Sort of like a second season. The earthquakes are back and Stegman is determined to get revenge on Hook and his minions. A Kingdom Hospital fanfiction with romance, angst, suspense and all the characters you know and some that
1. Parts 1 thru 6

**Part 1****  
**  
The Mill Street bar had never seen so many white coated doctors  
enter at one time. It was indeed popular for the Kingdom Hospital  
staff to pop in during break for a tiny nip, but never all at once as  
if none of them had anything better to do. It was not until the  
bartender had served up the first round of drinks that the staff  
at "MSB" noticed the famous artist Pet... No, it was impossible. It  
had to be a look alike, or a wannabe. Peter Rickman was in a  
coma, "totally gorked" according to Nurse Von Trier, who herself  
popped in for a drink no less than 5 times a week (or whenever she  
came out of a fainting spell). The staff tried to go about their  
business but couldn't help but keep one eye on the ensemble.  
When the group had finished their first round, Peter called the  
waiter for another round. When he showed up carrying on a tray, an  
assortment of the finest wines, martinis, and liquors in Lewiston,  
Peter could not help notice the strange way the waiter looked at him.  
Inside he was laughing, outside he said "What, haven't you ever seen  
an artist in a bar before?" The waiter quickly served the drinks and  
walked back to his co-workers, totally baffled. The group laughed  
hysterically and Chris tipped her chair over, Hook grabbing her just  
before it fell with a bang to the floor. Perhaps it was the  
excitement of what they had just accomplished, but they didn't seem  
to be "holding their liquor" to well. Bobby got up to use the  
restroom only to walk into a giant statue of the bar's founder Jacob  
Miller. Peter was busy drawing on Nat's face with a marker he had  
found in his pocket all the while she was busy alternating between a  
mudslide and a pina coolada. Lona, who wasn't used to having more  
then one drink, had collapsed on the table and was snoring loudly,  
making Elmer giggle lovingly. In fact, the only person who seemed to  
be sober was Mrs. Druse who was staring at the group with a  
reprimanding eye. After round 4 or so, Hook excused Chris and himself  
giving the excuse that they "had business to tend to", sending Chris  
into a fit of giggles as they swayed out of the bar each supported  
only by themselves. "Mind the cars as you cross the street dears"  
Mrs. Druse called behind them, and then turned, tutting loudly at  
Bobby and Otto who at the moment were crawling underneath the table  
trying to pick up an ice cube. "Honestly" she sighed...  
  
**Part 2**  
  
The party lasted long after Hook and Chris has departed, and  
by the 6th or so round, even Mrs. Druse couldn't refuse. Since Bobby  
was to drunk to drive and she didn't have a license (meaning she  
would definitely not be going home tonight unless she took a cab  
which she hated.) she figured there was no reason to stay sober any  
longer. So, for the first time in her ghost filled life, Mrs. Eleanor  
Druse got wasted. Bobby had never been so proud.  
2 am closing time at the Mill Street bar came and went and  
still the group drank on. The ensemble, in fact were so drunk that  
they didn't even know where they were...nor did they care. All minus  
Lona, (who had woken up, taken another drink, and promptly collapsed  
and was now curled up under the table snoring.) were prancing about  
the bar acting like wild animals. Mrs. Druse was dancing on the  
table, Bobby and Otto were singing a song that nobody could  
understand and that went something like this...  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle little bars, hiccup have a drink and you'll go far  
in the morning or at noon, hiccup drunken men are sure to swoon  
Twinkle, twinkle little bars, have a drink and you'll go faaaarrrrrr!  
hiccup"  
  
And after singing the song for the tenth or so time they started to  
scream the chorus of "Lucy in the Sky" ... how fitting!  
The staff was growing quite impatient, and despite there efforts of  
absolutely refusing anyone another round, (not that any of them  
noticed) their guests just would not leave. Eventually, (since they  
were closed the next day anyway) they just gave up, hired someone to  
spend the night curled up in the staff room (to make sure they did  
not get into the alcohol supply, or cause to much damage) and just  
let the "hyenas" sleep it off on the floor of the bar, or wherever  
they happened to drop.

**Part 3**

Hook woke up in a start at noon the next afternoon, flipped around and was surprised to see that both him and Chris were completely in the nude. As far as he remembered there had been no sex the previous night, and had spent a casual evening at "THE BAR?!... acck no wonder!" he started, scaring Chris awake. "O-M-God! What's wrong?!" she asked "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you..." Hook said, "you don't remember coming here do you?, 'cause I mean, last I checked we were at the bar having a casual celebration with the others." Chris thought for a moment "No, come to think of it, I guess we ended up having more drinks then anticipated, looks like we had a bit of fun afterwards though..." she said gesturing to the clothes strewn about the floor. "... to bad we don't remember it though." Hook nodded laughing and sprawled across the bed only to jump back up again, catching sight of his clock. "Accckkkk! We are soooo late for work!!!" He and Chris scrambled off the bed grabbed their clothes and dressed in a hurry, running as fast as they could to Hooks' golf cart. In the confusion of the moment, Hook had forgotten to zipper up his fly (which actually for him was not unusual), and Chris had put her lab coat on inside out. "God, we are in soooo much trouble" Chris exclaimed as they ran for the elevator pushed the button and waited impatiently for it come to their floor. "Just a thought babe..." Hook said tapping his foot, checking his watch every two seconds. "...how come we're not hung-over?" This was a good point. In her past experiences with drinking, Chris had 99% of time came out with a head splitting headache followed by waves of nausea so bad that she would be bed ridden for the rest of the day. For this very reason, she usually avoided drinking when feasible. Hook preferred to get it over with in the morning and then go about his business. He would wake up with his share of nausea and headaches, but then one quick bathroom trip and a couple of Advil usually took care of it for the rest of the day. However, today neither of them showed any sign of ill effects from the previous nights' fun, and other then there unkempt appearance and uncharacteristic tardiness, they seemed perfectly normal...

**Part 4**

The elevator finally arrived on the main floor of the hospital and Hook and Chris ran out heading towards Dr. James' office. They were going so fast that they almost ran right into Danny and Ollie who were wheeling in a burn victim. "Check this out Hook..." Ollie said breathless, "Amazing he's still alive!" Hook and Chris continued running "Sorry, I'd love to spend time but we're in a bit of a rush." Hook called over his shoulder. "Looks like they just rolled out of bed." Danny said sniggering.

When they finally made it to Dr. James' office by 12:30, Hook wrenched the door open ready to spill their apology. "Dr. James I..." But it was not Dr. James who sat there, instead, sitting with his feet propped on the desk reading a rather naughty magazine, was none other than Dr. Stegman. "Steg, what ARE you doing here, where the hell is Dr. James?" Hook said exchanging a side long glance with Chris. They both knew one thing, whatever he was doing there, couldn't be good. "Oh, he just stepped out for a little uh, fresh morning air, or should I say afternoon air? The bloody fool put me in charge in the mean time. Guess he figured I needed a little rest from packing my office - and really what could possibly happen in a 5 minute time span... unless by chance my best friend in the whole world, and his uh lovely partner in slime would happen to grace me with their presence." Chris backed slightly out the door, not liking the strange look in Stegs' eye.

"So, what exactly IS going to happen in a 5 minute time span Steg?" Hook asked.

"You and your minions have caused me to much trouble Hook, I want you to tell those numb nuts that you tampered with the Klingerman report and get me my friggen job back!"

"Or what?"

"Or there will be serious consequences..."

"Oh you sure showed me Steg- I'm trembling!"

"Don't test me Hook!"

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!"

That was the last straw for Steg. He pulled a gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at Hook. "NOOOOOOO!" Chris screamed and jumped in front of Hook just as Steg fired. Chris doubled up and collapsed to the floor. Hook advanced on Steg "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOOOUU! Hook screamed and wrapped his hands around Steg's neck, pushed him backwards and with full force sent him flying through the glass window into the parking lot where he landed with a thud. Hook turned towards Chris. He knelt down beside her hoping and praying that she would be ok...

**Part 5**

Hook caressed her hair as he checked the damage. He was horrified as he found the blood stain forming on her otherwise spotless lab coat. He gently removed the coat and sighed with relief. The bullet had struck her upper arm and had not hit any major organs or arteries and he also noticed that she was breathing on her own. "Thank you God." he said. All he needed to do was stop the bleeding and then he could go get help, and maybe find somebody in the parking lot willing to run over Steg, who at the moment was lying unconscious in the middle of the lot with nothing but some minor bruises and scratches, the flea ridden bastard! Hook looked around the room and saw that Steg had left his lab coat draped over the seat. Hook got up, retrieved the coat from the chair, found a pair of scissors in the drawer and cut a large strip out of the coat. He brought the strip over to Chris and tied it around her arm and pulled it tight. He didn't want to leave her before she woke up because he was afraid she'd freak, so he went over to the phone with intentions of asking Otto to page some backup. Just as he had lifted the receiver, Dr. James came storming in. "What the HELL just..." he started and then stopped when he saw Chris lying on the floor. "THAT..." Hook said forcefully pointing at the lifeless body outside the window "SON OF A FLEA RIDDEN MONGROL BITCH JUST SHOT HER!!!" he said, all the rage he had felt a few minutes earlier and had lost to worrying, returning. "Oh...my" Dr. James said kneeling down to examine the damage. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THAT SLIMEY OAF WATCH AFTER YOUR OFFICE FOR ANY AMOUNT OF TIME!" Hook screamed "I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD HAVE MORE SENSE DOCTOR!" Dr. James looked at him with an apologetic eye. "I didn't realize how much of a threat he was Hook, he seemed so dismayed by the loss of his job. But you must calm yourself Hook, I'm going to ask my secretary to call some backup in. Just sit tight." Dr. James left the room and Hook sat on the floor next to Chris smoothing her hair and wishing she would wake up. If she did, it would make him feel so much better, even though his medical logic told him she would be fine once the bullet was removed and she was properly bandaged. He knew that she was unconscious because of shock and nothing more, but it still made him uneasy.

Dr. James returned to the room.

"Dr. Havens is on his way with a gurney. Funny there aren't many doctors around today- if there weren't more important matters to tend to at the moment I would be making some phone calls."

"Who exactly?" asked Hook curiously

"Otto, Dr. Massingale, Dr. Traff, Christa, Abel, and Elmer , have all neglected to show up to work today, and none of them have bothered to call in. Seems odd doesn't it? And it's especially uncharacteristic of Christa and Abel to miss a day of work."

"Yes, yes it does." Hook said. Of course Hook had a suspicion as to why they weren't at work, but some things were probably better kept to himself.

"Anyway, I have to go take care of the little Steg issue. Some passerby's saw him fly out the window and have alerted the media. I have to go quiet things down a bit until I know the whole story, and maybe drag the poor chap to the side of the road so he doesn't get ran over by anything."

"Oh wouldn't that be a shame?!" Hook said coldly...

**Part 6**

The party at the Mill Street bar was awoken suddenly by the bartender at about 1:30, who walked around with a jug of ice cold water pouring it on each member of the ensemble. "Yo, guys I'd wake up- check the news." He said pointing to the TV as they woke up in a start rather cranky. They all drew their attention to the TV and watched startled as they saw that the reporter was in a place that looked strangely like the Kingdom parking lot.

"Good afternoon, I'm Penny Lane and I'm on site at Kingdom Hospital where some very odd events have just occurred. Lewiston residents report that at roughly 12:30 this afternoon gun shots were heard from the inside of Kingdom Hospital, and moments later a doctor was thrown through the first floor window with a gun in hand. Dr. Jesse James the current manager of Kingdom Hospital cannot give us details at this time but we will be following this story closely as the day progress's. More during the 3:00 news hour with Liberty Bell."

The ensemble all looked shocked. They all stared at each other and in unison declared "Stegman!" They all got up and ran out of the bar without a second glance at the bartender. "WAIT!" he called after them "YOU ALL OWE ME $89.95!" Mrs. Druse turned around and called back "Can we use IOU's?" and without waiting for an answer turned around and ran with the others. The bartender sighed and began cleaning up.

The dash from the Mill Street bar, across the street to the Kingdom parking lot was a long one for all. The questions they had ran through their mind and worried them. Who if anyone had been shot?, Was he or she ok...or were they..., and what more damage could Steg cause if he had a gun, or was Steg killed when he flew through the window?

They all made it to the parking lot and stopped staring at the scene. Dr, James was half dragging, half carrying Steg across the parking lot while the news reporters desperately tried to get information from any one who might have witnessed the event, whether it be the shooting, or the "flying doctor". Lona ran up to Dr. James. "What happened?! Who got shot, are they ok? Is...he...ok?" she asked nudging Steg with her toe slightly. Dr. James stared at her, about to ask where the heck they all were, but decided that it wouldn't be the right time. "Steg got a little pissed at Hook, and I think he was going to shoot him, but Chris got in front. Anyway, the bullet only hit her in the shoulder so it looks like she'll be ok. Hook is with her in my office. Dr. Havens is on his way, if not already there with a stretcher. She'll have the bullet removed, her arm bandaged up and she should be up and around by next week." The group looked shocked. They all glanced at Steg with murderous eyes and then back up at James. "That lousy no good oaf!, If I were his mother..." Mrs. Druse said. Dr. James turned to her, then looked at the rest of the group for the first time noticing Peter. "Oh...MY...wha?" He said astounded "I...um...hmm...I thought...erm...well...I guess I don't know what I thought." Peter grinned slightly. All of a sudden, Stegman stirred and the group backed up slightly not sure they should cross his path, and for the first time in his life, Dr. James felt stupid. In the chaos of the event, he had totally forgotten that Stegman still had the gun in his hand. He had meant to remove it when he dragged him to the side of the road, but having the M.I.A staff show up with two patients, one who was supposed to be in a coma, demanding to know what happened had distracted him from his intentions. Now, there was no safe way to retrieve the gun, and he knew that Stegman posed a serious threat with it in hand. They all sat and watched with bated breath as Steg stood up, and looked around. "YOU...ALL OF YOU- HOOKS MINIONS!!!! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU- STARTING WITH THAT MEDDLESOM, MALINGURING, MEUCHHAUSIN HYPO-FREAKIN-CHONDRIAC DRUSE!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. James stepped in front of the group. "Now Doctor, let's be reasonable, let's try to work this out in a professional manner." Stegman looked at James with a menacing expression on his face that almost made Dr. James back off. "NO, I WANT TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL. THESE PEOPLE- ALL OF THEM HAVE COST ME MY JOB, MY CAR, AND MY SANITY!, KINDLY MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!!" Dr. James stood firm. Stegman, with a look of rage raised his fist and threw a punch at Dr. James. He fell backward into the group and Peter caught him before he hit the ground. "DR. STEGMAN STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Druse said firmly. "ALL OF YOU." Stegman said raising the gun and aiming it right at Mrs. Druse...


	2. Part 1 of Part 7

** Part 1 of part 7 **  
  
Bang!" The gun shot went off and hit Mrs. Druse sending her flying  
backwards and onto the ground before anyone could stop Stegman.  
Stegman glanced around and took off in a run when he realized that  
the policemen were still there. They followed after him hoping they  
could catch him before he did any more damage.  
  
"MOMMA!!!!" Bobby cried and ran to her, kneeling by her side. Lona  
and Elmer ran off to get medical backup and supplies.  
  
"D-don't worry about me, Bobby." Mrs. Druse said softly. "Momma's  
going to be j-just fine. I'm just crossing over that's all... I'll be  
with Lenny, and Mary, and... everyone else."  
  
Bobby allowed tears to spill.  
  
"No. Momma, we're g-going to get this fixed up, you're not going to  
die."  
  
"B-Bobby, I'm counting on you, k-keep the hospital safe. You have  
some special talents of your own, p-please use them."  
  
"No, Momma, you're going to l-live."  
  
"Promise me Bobby."  
  
"Y-yes Momma."  
  
"I love you Bobby." Mrs. Druse said, and Bobby watched horrified as  
she took one last breath and then slipped out of this world forever.  
  
"I l-love you to Momma." Bobby choked  
  
A pleasant breeze swept the Kingdom parking lot and Bobby wiped the  
tears out of his eyes. He knew his Momma was in a place that she had  
always dreamed about, and that she would be happy, but as the police  
swarmed the scene reporting they had not caught Stegman- Bobby swore  
revenge.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU STEGMAN, IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!" ...


	3. Part 2 of Part 7

Part 2 of Part 7

Stegman peered around the side of the building, making sure the coast was clear. When he was sure it was, he slipped into the hospital and into the blood supply room. He knew they would be wheeling Chris into the O.R. soon, and she would surely be needing a blood transfusion. He remembered that she had type "O" blood from when the Red Cross had showed up last month collecting blood. He found the refrigerator that held the "O" blood and opened it. He removed the blood and brought the bags over to the "A" blood refrigerator. He opened the "A" blood refrigerator and opened it, removing the blood bags. He placed the "O" blood bags into the "A" blood refrigerator and then closed the fridge. He picked up the "A" blood bags and carried them over to the "O" refrigerator. He opened the fridge and placed the bags in and closed the door. He then took the signs from both the refrigerators and switched them. He chuckled to himself. "If this plan succeeds, the bitch will be done with and Hook will never be able to survive. He'll just have to kill himself so he can be with her!" So what if another patient also ended up getting the wrong type of blood? Stegman was beyond caring for anyone's well-being but his own. He quietly slipped out of the supply room, slipped out of the hospital, got into his Jag and drove off before anyone knew he had gone.

Renee Klingerman had been sitting with her daughter for over two hours now, following the news closely. "When they find the bastard, I hope they lynch him." She muttered under her breath. She looked over at Mona who's breathing had become unsteady and her pulse had become weaker. Renee knew her daughter's time was limited. Over the past couple of weeks, Mona had stopped eating and they had had to hook her up to a feeding tube, and she had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past week. "I have to go now baby, I love you." Renee choked kissing her daughter. As Renee was heading out the door, the lines on Mona's monitors went flat and the alarm went off signaling Nurse Batterman into the room, followed closely by Dr. Gupta. He wheeled the crash cart over to Mona's bed while Nurse Batterman threw the sheets from Mona's bed and tore a hole in her hospital gown. "Clear!" Dr. Gupta said, Nurse Batterman backed off, and Renee sunk against the wall crying hysterically. No response. Dr. Gupta tried 3 more times before turning to Renee. "I think we lost her," he said sympathetically "I can try one more time if you would like?" Renee looked from him to her daughter. "N-no," she choked, standing up and moving towards Mona's bed. "l-let her rest in peace." Dr. Gupta nodded. "I'll give you some time alone with her if you would like." He said. Renee nodded and Dr. Gupta and Nurse Batterman left the room. Renee sat on the bed taking her daughter in her arms and rocked and kissed her. "Mommy loves you" she sobbed. At that moment and earthquake shook the building...


	4. Part 2 of Part 7 CORRECTION

Part 2 of Part 7

CORRECTION

The Correction is in capitols. It originally said that Steg took the signs off the fridge and switched them...

Stegman peered around the side of the building, making sure the coast was clear. When he was sure it was, he slipped into the hospital and into the blood supply room. He knew they would be wheeling Chris into the O.R. soon, and she would surely be needing a blood transfusion. He remembered that she had type "O" blood from when the Red Cross had showed up last month collecting blood. He found the refrigerator that held the "O" blood and opened it. He removed the blood and brought the bags over to the "A" blood refrigerator. He opened the "A" blood refrigerator and opened it, removing the blood bags. He placed the "O" blood bags into the "A" blood refrigerator and then closed the fridge. He picked up the "A" blood bags and carried them over to the "O" refrigerator. He opened the fridge and placed the bags in and closed the door. **HE THEN TOOK THE LABELS OFF BOTH SET OF BAGS AND SWITCHED THEM.** He chuckled to himself. "If this plan succeeds, the bitch will be done with and Hook will never be able to survive. He'll just have to kill himself so he can be with her!" So what if another patient also ended up getting the wrong type of blood? Stegman was beyond caring for anyone's well-being but his own. He quietly slipped out of the supply room, slipped out of the hospital, got into his Jag and drove off before anyone knew he had gone.


	5. Part 8

**Part 8**

Hook and Havens had just gotten Chris onto the stretcher and wheeled her out of James' office when the earthquake shook the building. They balanced themselves and held on tight to the stretcher so it would not go rolling down the hallway. Debris started raining down on them, and Hook feared that the roof would collapse on them in any minute. He wanted to try to get out of the hallway, but the hospital was shaking so bad that he didn't think he'd be able to move very well. If he had been alone, he certainly would have tried, but he feared if they tried to move the stretcher, the movement of the wheels and the shaking of the ground would be enough force to throw Chris off the stretcher. Instead he leaned over the stretcher, covering Chris with his body so anything that happened to fall would hit him rather than her, while Dr. Havens continued to hold it in place. "I thought Mrs. Druse fixed this problem!," Hook thought to himself. "Mary is supposed to be at peace, she's not supposed to be around to ring her bell...so what is causing this?!"

Finally, after a few more gruesome seconds that felt like hours, the earthquake stopped, and Dr. Havens and Hook were able to let go of the stretcher and inspect the damage. Hook hoped that they still had a clear path to the OR. The bit of Steg's coat that was tied around Chris' shoulder had soaked through and the blood was starting to drip again. If they didn't get her patched up soon, there would be problems. "Dr. Havens, could you go and make sure we can get to the OR? If we can't we're going to have to start digging and fast!" Hook said. Havens nodded and walked off. Hook leaned over Chris and kissed her cheek. "It'll be ok, I promise." He said. Just then, Chris' eyes opened and she looked into Hooks' eyes. When Hook saw this, a sense of comfort washed over him, if she was conscience then the bullet couldn't have hit any major arteries, and she wasn't loosing as much blood as he had feared. "How are you feeling?" he asked stroking her hair. "I'm a little light headed" she said, and then cringed as her shoulder began to throb. The look of pain on Chris' face made Hook remember the incident, and a wave of guilt washed over him. It could have and would have been him if it weren't for her. "I'm sorry" he said, as a tear spilled down his cheek. "W-why?" she asked and then moaned slightly as another throbbing pain washed over her. "It should have been me- if it weren't for you – I might be...thank you." He said. "It's ok" she said reaching up with her good arm and touched his cheek. "I love you, y-you think I'd let Steg hurt you if I could help it?" Hook wiped the tears from his eyes, bent down further, and gave Chris a kiss. Just then Dr. Havens came back. "The opening is clear, we can move her down." Hook sighed, and his fear slipped away from him slightly, as soon as Chris had a proper blood transfusion, and the bullet was removed, and the wound patched up, he was confident everything was going to be alright. "Dr. Havens, I'll take her down to the OR and set up, could you go down to the blood supply room and get me a bag of "O" blood?" Hook asked. "Of course." He said, and turned around and went off...


	6. Part 9

**Part 9**

Mrs. Druse walked through Swedenborgian Space searching for the light. "Why can't I see it?" she wondered. She walked around confused until she found herself in the old Kingdom. She heard someone crying and whirled around trying to see where the sound had come from. Then she spotted it, there was a little girl, hovering in a corner with her back to her sobbing. "Mary?" she whispered. No, it couldn't be. Mary had survived the fire and had lived into her 90's, there was just no way that this little girl could possibly be her, unless... Mrs. Druse moved forward cautiously, and placed her hand on the childs shoulder. The little girl looked up; it indeed wasn't Mary, but little Mona Klingerman.

"What happened to you child?" Mrs. Druse soothed.

"I don't know" Mona solved, and then gasped when she realized she could talk. "I c-can't find the light- and, and those two evil men are, P-Paul and G-Gottreich, they're after me."

Mrs. Druse looked at her curiously, the questions racing through her mind. Why hadn't Paul and Gottreich died when her and the others saved Mary, and how did Mona know they're names.

"You know Paul and Gottreich, Mona?" Mrs. Druse asked holding the girl in her arms.

"Well, n-not personally of course. B-but my mom has told me such evil stories about them. I-it's why I never knew my g-great Aunt Clara. When she was 7, she c-came down with a bad case of the f-flu, and was admitted to Gottreich Hospital for observation. Gottreich w-was her doctor, and P-Paul was his intern. At first they cared for her w-well. P-Paul was 19 at the time and m-made a good companion for Aunt Clara. T-then things changed. Gottreich had brought Paul into his s-secret lab and an hour later P-Paul came out a different human being- if you could call him that. N-no one knows what happened that day, but w-when he came out he had the most hideous fangs and P-Paul had turned e-evil. P-Paul started beating up on Aunt Clara, and then one day Gottreich and Paul brought her into the lab. T-that was the last anyone e-ever saw of Aunt Clara. Gottreich claimed that she had d-died of complications from her medication, but My great grandparents didn't believe it. They tried to sue for medical mal-practice but there wasn't enough evidence." Mona sobbed. "N-now they're after me- they w-won't let me go to rest, they want me to s-stay with them t-to make up f-for all the trouble m-my great aunt gave them."

Mrs. Druse pondered this for a few minutes. There was no reason that her and Mona shouldn't have crossed over unless there was some sort of business that both of them needed to tend to- and being used to make up for troubles that were caused 66 years ago wasn't it.

Just then a cold breeze swept through the room and Paul and Gottreich entered the hallway from the pain room. "Druseyï¡" Paul sneered, "how lovely to see you again."

Mrs. Druse stared at them coldly. "I thought we got rid of you when Hook saved Mary and the children, you slimey pests!" Paul grinned evilly. "Now that is where you're mistaken my dear old Sally." He said, moving toward her and putting an arm around her shoulder. She tensed up but refused to let him know that she was scared. "Me and Gottreich survive still because our old medical practices have not died." Mrs. Druse looked at them curiously. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. Paul rolled his eyes. "Have the fumes from the fire fried your brains or something?! What I said was, our old medical practices haven't died. Meaning ..." he said slowly and loudly as if he was talking to someone with a hearing problem. "SOMEONE ALIVE IS STILL WILLING TO CARRY OUT OUR PRACTICES!" he said laughing. At that moment, Dr. Stegman emerged from the pain room carrying an ice pick. "Alright Doc, I think I've had enough practice now...can I try it on a real pers.." he began to say and then spotted Mrs. Druse. "DRUSE!" he said "What a lovely surprise- please come in and make yourself at home..." he said moving to the side of the door. "Dr. Stegman!" Mrs. Druse said urgently. "You don't have to do this, Paul and Gottreich have no heart, but I know somewhere deep down you do. Put down that ice pick and turn yourself in . You can save a lot of lives that way, and your sentence won't be as harsh either. As soon as you stop this madness, these two will be gone and Kingdom Hospital will be a much more peaceful place." Dr. Stegman just laughed. "Now why would I want to do a thing like hat, when- well, when Dr. Gottreich is my great great grandfather?!" ...


	7. Part 10

**Part 10 **

Dr. Havens returned with the bag just as Hook finished setting up. He took the bag and set up the IV. "I'm going to have to tuck you in now hun." He said, petting her head. "but you'll feel so much better when you wake up." Chris winced as another pain hit her shoulder and she nodded. Hook gave her a kiss and gave her the anesthetic. When he was sure she was asleep he started removing the bullet...

"You, you're ...wha?" Mrs. Druse stammered, staring cross eyed at Steg."

"That's right, Stegman sneered. My great grandfather Egas. Of course, it took me awhile to figure it out. You see, we've had a bit of bad blood in our family.  
When my stupid ass grandfather Maus gave birth to my mother Cecilia, Egas disowned Maus. Egas didn't feel like being associated with the flesh and blood of someone like Maus who didn't believe in his practices. He could deal with one, but once Maus started a family he didn't want to risk it... they could destroy his family's reputations as successful neurosurgeons with their slanders! Then, one day in 1939, Maus got tired of all the people Egas was killing with his experiments, (forgive him for making a mistake- I mean you are digging around in people's nuts aren't you?!) and complained to the authorities. Egas, naturally got mad and decided to use my grandmother Bernadette as his next guinea pig. Fortunately...I mean ahem unfortunately my grandmother did not survive the experiment. My grandfather got so mad that he locked Egas and his assistant Paul in the pain room and set the hospital on fire. He then made my mother swear that she would never tell her future child or husband about Egas and his "evil" experiments. My mother grew up and married my father Dominick, a highly successful neurosurgeon at Boston General. I was born in 1950, and my stupid mother kept her word. Neither me nor my father ever knew anything about my great grandfather. My parents died in a plane accident in 1968 and as you know, I've come to be a successful neurosurgeon here at Kingdom Hospital ...that is until that low life Hook and all his slimy minions came and slandered my name and my reputation! But my great grandfather is helping me through these difficult times, and together with his faithful assistant Paul, we will get revenge from all who have done us wrong...starting with you Mrs. Druse...we're gonna make sure that you never cross over, that you stay here miserable for the rest of your ghostly life!..." Just that moment, Paul jumped on Mona, and Dr. Stegman jumped on Sally pushing them into the pain room. "We'll be with you in a minute," Egas sneered "we just need to discuss some things. Please, make yourself comfortable." He slammed the door and locked it. Mrs. Druse held the crying Mona tight in her arms. "It'll be alright." She soothed. Out of the blue, Antubis appeared. Mona looked up and smiled. "We're saved!" she thought. Antubis walked up to them "I can't help you, it's up to you. But Egas, Steg, and Paul must all be eliminated or Kingdom Hospital and all its doctors and patients will meet the same or worse end as the ones in Gottreich Hospital in 1939 did." Antubis said urgently. "If you do, I can guarantee that you will both be given another chance to live full, healthy lives. I have confidence in you!" Antubis said as he began to walk out. "But how?!..." Sally called after him. "Bobby, and the doctor Chris Draper will be able to help you. I promise you will know when the time comes. Do us all a solid..." Antubis walked out unlocking the door as he left. Sally was confused but figured whatever Antubis said should be taken seriously. After all, he'd manage to set up Peter Rickman to save an entire burning mill full of children. Surely he knew what he was talking about. "Ok Mona, we need to be very quiet." Sally said as they tip-toed towards the door...


End file.
